The present invention relates to a control for managing the drop rate of a header on an agricultural implement and, more particularly, to such a control for the header on a windrower header.
Regulating the positioning of headers on agricultural harvesters using hydraulic and electro-hydraulic control systems is generally known in the industry, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,729. The '729 patent describes a header flotation system which is referred to as “non-independent” in that each side of the header is supported by a single hydraulic cylinder, which perform both the flotation and lift functions. To accommodate unbalanced headers (center of gravity not centered between the lift arms), hydraulic oil is sent to the return side of the lift cylinder on the lighter side of the header, thus resulting in even raising, lowering and float.
It is not uncommon to use different headers for different crops or crop conditions on the same tractor unit, i.e., to change headers depending upon harvesting conditions. Different headers cause different drop rates owing to obvious variables such as weight, condition and type of seals, system friction, geometrics, aperture sizes, and the like. The interchangeability of headers and the incumbent changes in drop rate often results in inefficient drop rates.
Thus, it would be desirable, beneficial and advantageous to have a control system that may be “tuned” to the particular combination of header and tractor unit, thus maximizing operation efficiency and operator comfort.